mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes V magic
There are five types of magic in Heroes of Might and Magic V: Dark, Destructive, Light, Summoning and Adventure. Each town type (and related hero class) is associated with two of the first four. Adventure magic is different in nature from the other types, as it is not associated with any of the factions. The Magic types Each magic type has particular attributes that are characteristic of it. * Dark magic deals primarily with inflicting debilitating conditions on enemy units. It is associated with the Haven, Inferno and Necropolis towns. * Destructive magics deals primarily with dealing direct damage to creatures on the battlefield. It is associated with the Dungeon, Inferno and Sylvan towns. * Light magic deals primarily with restoration and fortification of friendly units. It is associated with the Academy, Haven and Sylvan towns. * Summoning magic deals primarily with the creation of physical objects. It is associated with the Academy, Dungeon, and Necropolis towns. * Adventure magic deals with actions on the adventure map, rather than in battle. Unlike the other magic types, there is no secondary skill needed to learn the upper-level spells. Associated magics As listed above, each type of magic (other than Adventure) is associated with three of the six factions. Each faction is associated with two magic types. Each level of magic guild built in a town is guaranteed to have at least one spell from each type associated with the town. For high level spells, these may be the only spells available (for instance, no town will normally have a non-associated spell of 5th level in the mage guild.) Learning spells There are several ways for a hero to learn a spell. Most often, these spells are learned at a mage guild in town, or at a spell-shrine on the adventure map. However, just finding a lace that teaches a spell is not necessarily enough to learn it. Any spell of level 1 or 2 can be learned by any hero. In order to learn a spell of any higher level, the hero must have the secondary skill that corresponds to the type of magic being learned (unless it is an Adventure spell). Having basic skill in the magic type will allow the learning of third level spells, advanced skill allows fourth level spell to be learned, and expert skill allows all spells of that type to be learned. For Adventure spells, rather than having a particular secondary skill, a hero needs to have a particular experience level to learn the spells. Also, there is an ability that also allows the hero to learn all spells, regardless of type, from the third level of power. Magic can also be used through particular artifacts such as spell scrolls or wands. However, a hero does not learn the spell from these, and when the artifact is lost or unequipped, the ability to cast the spell is lost as well. Using spells Using a spell is done simply by choosing the cast spell command, and then selecting the spell to cast. Most spells have a casting cost involved. In order to cast a spell, the hero must have enough spell points to cast it. Most spells cost between 5 and 10 spell points, but spells can have their costs adjusted based on various skills and abilities that are learned- both by the hero and the hero's opponent. Most spells also require a target. This may be a single creature on the battlefield, or an area. Some spells effect the entire battlefield, and so do not need a target. Once the target is selected, the spell attempts to have the deired effect. If an opposing hero has an ability to counter, block, or resist a spell, then the spell must overcome these obstacles. Further, individual creatures often have immunities and resistances to magic. For example, obsidian gargoyles are immune to fire, ice, and lightning. Unicorns have a 30% chance to avoid the effect of any hostile spell. Other creatures take reduced daamge from spells that inflict direct damage. Some creatures also have the ability to use magic. Use their skills the same way as for the hero. Some creatures, such as a genie, can only be directed to cast a spell. Others, such as druids, have their own spellbooks, and the player can choose which one to use. Spellcasting creatures normally have their own supply of spell points to use, and with one exception they cannot give these to the hero, nor take any from the hero (again, with one exception). Category:Heroes V skills